The Game Show!
by Les Mis PhanGirl
Summary: What would happen if the characters from Les Mis, PotO, the 39 Clues, and The Nicholas Flamel series were kidnapped and forced to participate in a game show? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter One: Combeferre

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotO, Les Mis, The 39 Clues or The Secrets of the Immortal Nicolas Flamel series**

**Erik: You don't? I guess I can put this away then... *throws Punjab lasso away***

**Javert: Can you at least tell me where 24601 is?**

**Me: No. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter One

One beautiful spring morning in Paris, 1832, Pierre Combeferre was taking a walk down the Rue Plumet with his nose in a translated copy of Sir Isaac Newton's Opticks.

He saw his friend Marius walking out of 55 Rue Plumet with a petite blonde and they were headed towards the Cafè Musain."Bonjour Combeferre," Marius greeted him "Comment allez-vous?" However, the philosopher was too engrossed in his book to care and completely ignored Marius and the blonde, whose name is Cosette for your information.

The philosopher continued on his way, walking straight down the road, and happened to walk straight into a metal wall. It turned out that this wall was part of an extremely large contraption and there was a door made out of a solid sheet of obsidian. Being the curious student he was, he observed the door thoroughly, and was extremely cautious before walking into the contraption. He peered into the inside of the contraption to see what was inside, but all he saw was pitch-black darkness. All of a sudden, the door slammed shut with Combeferre trapped inside.

Combeferre was frantic at first, but settled down, and walked around blindly until he found what he believed was a chair. Shortly after sitting down on the "chair", the lights turned on. Since this contraption was created in modern times, he was very much intrigued with all of the flashing buttons and the screen on the wall, which displayed the words '7 minutes until warping sequence'. The inside was designed with the best use of interior space. There was a long hallway with many rooms which he longed to explore. He believed that he was in the parlor of the metal "house", since it was comfortably furnished with beautifully carved wooden couches with red cushions and a black coffee table. There was also a television, kitchenette, and a bookshelf, with a copy of 'Lès Misèrables', a copy of 'The Phantom of the Opera', all of the 39 Clues books, and the Nicholas Flamel Series on it. There was also a cabinet in which medical supplies were stored.

Having nothing else to do, he sat down on a couch and started to read Les Miserables and was surprised that it not only told of whom Monsieur Fauchevelant was, but it also told of what was going to happen at the barricades which were to rise in a few weeks! {A/N: In this fanfic, Combeferre has reading skills faster than reality will allow} He pondered over the fact that this entire "house" was an anachronism, but decided against it, seeing as that would be breaking the fourth wall. Combeferre kept thinking about what this all meant and how he was involved in the scheme of things, but a voice inturrupted his thoughts.

"Warping sequence commencing in 3... 2... 1..." it announced, and Combeferre found himself thrown against the opposite wall.

"Sorry about the rough takeoff. You may now walk around comfortably inside the cabin and you will be kept here for a week. We recommend that you read all of those books. They will be useful for the road ahead." Combeferre, using his great sense which is not so common, heeded the voice's instructions and started reading Le Fantome de l'Opéra.

This was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter Two: Marius, Cosette, and Eppy

**Sorry for not updating lately. I've been getting ready for school to start. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis, PotO, the 39 clues, or the Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel. If I did, do you think I'd be here writing this?**

* * *

Chapter Two

Marius was walking towards the Cafè Musain with Cosette. Little did they know, a certain Jondrette girl was, subtly, stalking Marius.

Eponine was wondering if Marius had noticed she was right behind him. '_I shouda ne'er told Monseiur Marius about the Lark!' _she thought. Her mind was full of regrets and dark thoughts as she saw the couple enjoying themselves.

As the couple (plus an Eponine) arrived at the cafè, they noticed that there was nobody there. They decided to walk back to Cosette's home and take the road along the river. However, there was a strange metal contraption that obstructed their path home. All three of the people wondered what in heaven's name the contraption could be. After thoroughly thinking this over, Marius and Cosette decided to go inside the contraption. The stalker also wasn't far behind.

What did they find in it? Only a very comfortably furnished room, piles of books, and Combeferre! "Welcome to my new living quarters my friends! Now would you mind keeping the door open? I would like to get out of he-"

BOOM! The heavy obsidian door suddenly slammed shut and trapped them in the thingamajig.

"Hello Monsieur Marius! 'ow are you doing?" Eppy exclaimed, " I shut the door so the draft won't come in!". "No! Now we're going to be trapped here for a week!" moaned Combeferre. "I, once again recommend you read the books. They will be crucial for your success. Warping sequence commences in 3…2…1…" said an automated voice.

And all went black.


	3. NOT Chapter Three AUTHOR'S UPDATE

Dear readers,

I'm sorry for not updating recently this past year. Too many things have come up in the past year and I haven't had enough time to work on the fanfiction. Don't fret, I haven't abandoned this fanfiction yet. I have revised the past two chapters, and I just wanted to tell you that I might not post an new chapter until after June 21, 2013, since I have finals. Thank you for your support and reviews.

Sincerely,

Les Mis Phangirl


End file.
